Happy Holidays!
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: A christmas fic. Sota writes a letter to Santa, saying that Kagome wants inuyasha for Christmas. Now, Santa's going out of his way just so Kagome can believe again. Fluffy and PG for pottymouth


**Happy Holidays!**

Hey! This is one of my more creative stories. I mean… every time I look up Christmas fics, it's just Kagome's family getting together or there's a party and Inuyasha feels left out. Yeah, like that's gonna stop him! Anyway, I never see anything about Santa! I mean, can't there at least be one single little itty bitty ficcy where Inuyasha meets Santa in one way or another? It would make the story so much funnier! This is where I come in. Sota writes a letter to Santa Claus, saying that the one thing that Kagome would love to have for Christmas would be Inuyasha. Now, Santa is going out of his way to give Kagome her wish, just so she can believe again! Very fluffy! Believe me!

Disclaimer: True or false? I don't own Inuyasha.

If you answered true, you are smart.

If you answered false, you are mentally unbalanced and over obsessed!

Wait… I'm the over obsessed one. Sorry!

_Dear Santa:_

_Hey! How's it going? I'm in the third grade now, which I'm happy about. Anyway, I don't want very much this year. There's just this game that I can't find that I keep hearing about. It's called Naruto RPG. Ever heard of it? Oh, of course you have! You know everything! There's also a comic that I wanted called 'Bleach'. I'm only after issue 4. Yeah, well that's all I really want. I think the problem is with my sister, Kagome._

_You see, my sister is in high school now, and like most teenagers, she doesn't believe in you anymore. I think she's too busy to even think about Christmas these days, now that she can travel to the past and all… You see, Kagome fell down a well into the past and is now on a quest with her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and last but not least, Inuyasha! He's really cool! He's got dog ears! I swear Kagome has a crush on that guy or something. She doesn't ever stop talking about him! Hey! There's an idea! Kagome would probably like to have Inuyasha as a gift for Christmas! That's a funny thought!_

_Anyway, I have to go now. Have a safe journey and merry Christmas!_

_Yours truly, Sota._

Sota put his pencil down and admired his work. Only a couple of weeks until Christmas, and he was wound up to the max! The young boy folded his letter carefully and placed it in an envelope that his mother had given him. After licking the envelope and gluing it shut, Sota stood up and ran down the hall.

"Mom! Mom!" He called. "I'm finished!" He turned the corner and was about to continue running when the letter was pulled out of his hand.

"You're still writing to Santa?" Sota darted around to see his older sister standing there, looking down at the envelope. She then turned her gaze to Sota. "How many times have I told you? Santa doesn't exist!"

"He does so!" Sota retorted. Kagome continued to frown. "Santa does too, exist!"

"He does not." Kagome growled. "How would you know? He's about as real as the tooth fairy."

"Hey! Just because you caught gramps stealing your tooth from under your pillow and replacing it with money doesn't make Santa any less real!" Kagome let out a dignified snort.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"So you can go and say that Santa isn't real, even though you've seen countless demons?!" Sota yelled. "Before that, you were saying that they were just made up creatures like dragons. Oh! I forgot! You've seen those too!"

Kagome was completely taken aback. She had never seen her brother like this.

"Fine." Kagome growled. "Think what you wish." The schoolgirl handed the letter back to her younger brother and walked down into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said sweetly, her head popping out from around the corner. "Inuyasha's here."

"What?" Kagome gaped at her mother, or… at least where her head used to be. She had gone back into the kitchen before Kagome could process her sentence. "What do you mean he's-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. There, sitting at the table with a bowl of ramen, was Inuyasha.

The demon looked up from his snack. When he saw Kagome, he finished slurping up the noodles before greeting her.

"Hey, Kagome!" He said, a grin plastered on his face. "Just thought I'd pick you up!"

First, the look on Kagome's face was shocked, then it turned to puzzled, blank, angry, totally furious, then a glare, which would soon follow the word Inuyasha hated most.

"Inuyasha!" Her eyes were filled with anger. "S-mmph!" A hand covered Kagome's mouth.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi was the one that spoke "How many times do I have to tell you not to make Inuyasha 'sit' in our house?" Kagome let out a muffled apology as her mother released her hand from her mouth. She then turned back to Inuyasha, who looked relieved.

"So…Inuyasha?" He looked up at her once again. "What was it that you were saying about picking me up?"

"You know." He replied. "To take you back to the past so we can find more jewel shards."

"Um… Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm not going back for a bit." She watched as the demon dropped his chopsticks.

"What?!" Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome until they were face to face. "But… but you HAVE to come back!! We can't go on until you're back with us!"

Kagome, who was being shaken by him as he said those words, stepped back. "You don't understand, Inuyasha." She said softly. "I have to stay here for the holidays. Inuyasha paused from shaking her to stare.

"Holidays?" He asked dumbly. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I forgot! You've never heard of Christmas!!!"

Inuyasha continued to stare. "Did I miss something?"

"Kagome!!!" Sota popped up between the two. "How could you not tell Inuyasha about CHRISTMAS?!" He then turned to Inuyasha. "It's only the coolest holiday of the YEAR!!!"  
"A holiday, huh?" Inuyasha seemed unimpressed. "Yes, Kagome… why _didn't_ you tell me about this 'Christmas' of yours?" He added sarcastically.

"Because this is my first Christmas since I met you!" Kagome replied hotly. "Besides! We've been too busy fighting demons for me to even THINK about Christmas!!!"

"So… what is it?" The demon asked impatiently. Kagome closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Her eyes opened to reveal a deadly glare.

"You can tell him, Sota." She said icily before storming out of the kitchen. Before Inuyasha could follow, Sota had started explaining the holiday called Christmas to him. He described the funny triangle-shaped trees that were decorated with funny shiny things called 'ornaments', gingerbread men, which were little cookies shaped like humans and baked in the oven, and a man in a funny red suit named 'Sandy Claws.'

"No, Inuyasha!" Sota argued. "It's 'San-ta Claus!!! With a 'T' not a 'D'!"

"San-TUH, huh?" Inuyasha growled. Sota nodded, unaware that Inuyasha didn't really care.

"Yep." He replied with a grin. "You write a letter to him sometime in November and if you're good, he brings all the toys that you wish for!" He then frowned. "Some kids don't believe in him, though." He then looked up the stairs. "Kagome is one of them…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "He has to be real if everyone knows of him."

"That's what I said!" Sota whined. "But she says he isn't real!"

Inuyasha looked up the stairs. "Hmm… From all that she's seen in my time, you'd expect her to believe in him…"

"That's a teenager for you." Both Inuyasha and Sota turned to face Ms. Higurashi, who was busy making cookies. "When kids get older, they become more skeptical of things such as Santa Claus and demons."

"Hey! But I'm real!" Inuyasha protested. Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"Yes, I know you're real." She replied sweetly. "But now we have proof that demons exist. Santa isn't that revealing."

"I see…" He then turned back to Sota. "What does she mean by that?"

"Oh. Santa only comes at night when everyone's asleep." He explained. "I mean, if someone found Santa Claus, they could chain him up and make him give them every toy they ever wanted!!!"

"That's a little cruel…" The demon murmured. Souta nodded in agreement. Inuyasha's gaze returned to the stairs and lingered there for several moments. "I'll be right back…"

Before Sota or Mrs. Higurashi could say anything, Inuyasha had run up the stairs and was now standing in front of Kagome's bedroom door. He raised his fist hesitantly, and after taking a deep breath, lightly knocked on the door.

"Kagome?" He called quietly. He heard a muffled 'what' on the other side. "Promise not to sit me?" There was a pause and Inuyasha knew that she was considering it.

"I promise." Was her only reply. He let out a sigh and slowly opened the door.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stepped closer to the girl before him. Kagome was laying on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. "You shouldn't be angry with your brother. Kids that age believe in stuff like that…"

Kagome raised her head. "I know…" She replied sadly. "I don't know what's with me these days…"

"Is it because you're with me?" He asked, slightly worried. Kagome shook her head.

"No…" She said in nothing but a whisper. Inuyasha took a chance and stepped up to her bed.

"How bout we make a deal?" The young girl looked up in question. "What if you come back to our time for a while until your little 'Christmas holidays' as your brother puts it?"

Kagome paused, considering the terms. "Okay…" She replied after several moments. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't satisfied.

"Promise?" He said, sticking his hand out. Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Promise." She replied taking his hand in a firm grip.

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as Kagome sat up. "I should tell mom we're leaving." Inuyasha nodded and followed the young schoolgirl out of the room.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he followed her. "Besides, we need more ramen."

"Inuyasha, shut it!"

& & & & &

"Hm…"

Our other favourite man in red (lol) sat in his comfy chair, reading a lengthy list. "Let's see. Ah! Sota Higurashi has been a good boy, just like every year. What does his letter say?" He picked up an envelope and tore it open, pulling out the contents inside. "Let's see… Naruto RPG… have that. Bleach… that's fine… oh! What's this?" He continued to read the letter, smiling at what it said. "So… Kagome wants that for Christmas, huh?" He asked himself, his smile never fading. "Well… this will be an interesting gift to get a hold of indeed."

& & & & &

Kagome let out a sigh. Two weeks had passed and the Christmas Holidays were just around the corner. Snow had started to fall in the feudal era, causing the temperature to drop dramatically. Their ramen supply had just run out. They were on their last four cups. Inuyasha seemed to decide that he couldn't live without ramen for two whole weeks, and decided to come along with her.

"Kagome… you sure this is enough?"

Kagome stood at the well with Inuyasha. Kagome had gone out and bought every flavor of ramen she could get her hands on. Inuyasha now stood with the huge mountain of ramen in his claws.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, frowning. "I thought this would be your lifelong dream!"

"Uh…" Inuyasha blushed. He sort of had a different idea for a lifelong dream… but, what could he say? He had every ramen flavor known to man AND demon!!! That was good for now. He then grinned. "Yeah… I guess so." He replied.

"Well… have a good time without me." Kagome said sweetly before jumping back down the well and into her own time.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha frowned. _'I hope so…'_ He thought as he started to walk away. He then smiled. _'But I can't wait until you come back…'_

& & & & &

"Kagome!!! Where did you put the flour?!"

The young schoolgirl sighed. Only a few days until Christmas… Just perfect. Now… if only they had some company… To her shock, a certain hanyou popped into her mind. Now that she thought about it, the thought of him coming over to their house sounded amusing. She could picture Inuyasha perfectly, sitting beside Kagome near the Christmas tree, Santa hat on his head as he teased Buyo with a jingle bell. Quite an adorable sight, in Kagome's opinion.

Kagome picked up the heavy sack of flour and carried it to her mother.   
"Here." She said as she placed the bag down onto the table. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome." Her mother said sweetly "You've been a great help around the house." She then sighed. "I still wish that you had asked Inuyasha to stay for Christmas. He probably would've enjoyed it."

"Yeah…" Kagome smiled. "He probably wouldn't go for it though… You know his personality." The two women giggled at Inuyasha's expense.

"Well… Since your friends aren't celebrating Christmas, it would be nice of you to bring back gifts for them." Kagome considered this.

"That's a great idea, mom!" She exclaimed. "But Inuyasha doesn't get a gift. I already gave it to him."

"What's that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously. Kagome smiled mischievously.

"He got every flavor of ramen known to man." She replied, crossing her arms. "He needs no more!"

"Hm…" Kagome eyed her mother suspiciously as she started to frown. "I would have at least expected you to take some mistletoe for him." She watched in amusement as her daughter turned beet red.

"No, mom!" She cried. "That's Miroku's job!!!"

"Well, we can give him some too for that young lady, Sango."

"MOM! NO!!" Kagome huffed. "Besides, Miroku wouldn't survive ten seconds if he pulled one like that on Sango!"

"That's true…" Mrs. Higurashi murmured. She then smiled. "But you can always hang it on your window, so if he decides to drop by, you can give him one of those kisses you've always wanted!"

"MOM!!!" As the two giggled on, Souta looked over the back of the couch.

"Girls…" He sighed.

& & & & &

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!!"

This loud statement was followed by a slap. Inuyasha let out a groan.

"He's at it again…" He growled, stretching back on his rightful tree branch. _'Betcha Kagome would be thinking the same thing right now…' _He let out a sigh of boredom as he watched the snow fall onto the landscape. Such a pretty sight. _'Kagome would love it too…'_

Inuyasha sat abruptly upright. Where had that thought come from? He wasn't entirely sure… but for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Did he really miss her that much? He let out a small sigh and flopped back down. The sun was setting now. He watched as the colourful lights glistened along the snow banks. It saddened him that she couldn't see such a beautiful sight. After all… this was her first winter there. Spring would come, marking the first time they met. What a strange day that was… He felt like such an idiot calling her Kikyo! He should've been able to tell the difference between them.

"Kagome…" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"So… you must be Inuyasha."

The demon's eyes snapped open.

"Who's there?!" He yelled. A simple, jolly laugh was the only reply he got.

"Tell me! Where the hell are you?!"

"I thought Sota told you all about me!" The voice said. "He certainly told me a lot about you." Another merry laugh rang through the trees. Inuyasha growled.

"What have you done with Sota!" He barked, his hand getting a grip on Tetsuaiga. The voice merely chuckled.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He replied. "I merely am getting something that Kagome would most definitely enjoy." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he made no move to argue. "Your young lady, Higurashi does not believe in me anymore." The voice explained. "Sota tells me that Kagome wishes for your company on Christmas day. I am here to grant her wish." Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Then you must be…"

"Yes… I am…" The voice replied. "I am the Akahana no tonakai, if you will." There was a rustling of leaves as a man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a strange red outfit with white, fluffy trim. In Inuyasha's opinion, the fluffy stuff reminded him of his brother's tail. He fashioned a long, white beard and a strange hat on his head with the same white trim as the cloak. "I am Santa Claus."

Inuyasha felt himself slip off of his branch and into the snow below. He immediately stood up.

"You're Santa Claus?!" Inuyasha tried to stifle his laughter, but failed. He was soon on the ground again, rolling around in a fit of giggles. Santa frowned.

"You underestimate me, Inuyasha." He growled. Inuyasha continued to laugh. The old man sighed. "Fine. If that's how you want it…" Santa pulled out a roll of green ribbon from his pocket. "Come at me, Inuyasha!!" He yelled. This caused Inuyasha to laugh even harder.

"Alright!" Inuyasha said after several long moments of laughter. "But since you seem to be quite a bit older than me, I'll go easy on ya." The old man smirked.

"You'll need a lot more than that to defeat me, Inuyasha." He unraveled a bit of the ribbon. Santa lashed the ribbon whip at Inuyasha, letting it fly around him. Once he released the rest of the ribbon, it seemed to pause in midair around the demon. All of a sudden, it tightened around him, causing him to fall to the ground. The ends of the ribbon then tied up in an intricate bow.

"What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha snarled. The old man just smiled.

"I already explained this to you." He laughed. "Kagome wants your company for Christmas. Since you are too stubborn to do so, I am bringing you to her." He then lifted the 'package' over his shoulder, heading towards the well. "Come on!"

& & & & &

Kagome sighed as she looked out onto the snowy landscape. It was such a pretty sight… and it would be prettier if she didn't have to shovel it!

Picking up her weapon of choice, Kagome tracked out into the snow. To her horror, the snow was piled up to her knees. She let out a cry.

Oh, why did she choose now to stay home?

As she stuck her shovel into the snow, Kagome began to think back to her friends in the past. She felt kind of bad for leaving them, but it was a tradition. Besides, they could easily fight off a demon without her. Simple as that.

The young teen let out a sigh as she tossed the snow aside. "One down, a million more to go…" It was times like these that Kagome wished her friends were here with her. She kind of found it strange, due to the fact that she had dug graves for thousands of people, yet shoveling the driveway had to be the hardest job out there. Maybe it was because she had her friends there with her to help her out. She let out a small sneeze before setting back to work.

& & & & &

"Ow… that was a bad hit to the head…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Once they focused, he realized that the scenery was unfamiliar. It wasn't even Kagome's world.

"So, awake now are we?"

Inuyasha shot up. Where the hell was he?! What had happened? And where the hell was that stupid Sandy Claws so he could rip his guts out?!

"Calm down, Inuyasha." The demon turned to a woman, who to his horror, looked strangely like Kaede. The only difference was that her hair was shorter and she had two eyes instead of one.

"K-Kaede?" He stuttered. "Okay, now I have to be dreaming!" The old woman frowned.

"Kaede?" The woman frowned. "Who's this Kaede you speak of?" Her eyes then lit up. "Oh! My husband did tell me that you come from the past! Do I resemble one of your friends?" This question caused Inuyasha to snort.

"God… I must have hit my head harder than I thought…" he murmured. "Was there ice under the tree?" The old woman shook her head.

"No." She replied. "It's Christmas Eve and Mr. Kringle is getting ready for his journey around the world. The demon blinked, totally unsure about what was going on. The old woman frowned.

"Oh! Don't tell me that Sota hasn't told you about Santa Claus!!"

"No… he told me about 'em." He replied. The old woman chuckled.

"You're lucky that the Higurashi family is the first stop on his trip." The hag said. "Santa's gone out of his way this year just so Kagome can believe in him again.

"So… where exactly does that put me in?" Inuyasha growled. For some reason, he couldn't muster up the energy to fight. It must have been the smell of gingerbread that was lingering in the air. He let out a small sigh and leaned back slightly, falling into the soft pillows. He looked down and realized that he was in a bed like Kagome's, only this one was bigger and weirder. The headboards were white with red stripes and it was curved into strange shapes. Everything seemed like candy… it was so scary!

"Well… Souta said that Kagome wasn't in the Christmas spirit… and said that the only thing she'd want for Christmas was you." She then smiled "That's the most romantic thing I've heard in centuries!" She gushed. Inuyasha gasped, sitting up again.

"Centuries?!" He cried. "Are you demons or something?!" The old hag shook her head in reply.

"No… no. We're immortal." She replied. "The gods gave us the gift of immortality so we could spread Christmas joy for eternity." Inuyasha frowned.

"Er… who exactly are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Once again, the old woman chuckled.

"Me? I'm Mrs. Claus." She replied. "I'm Santa's husband." The demon tried his hardest to stifle his laughter. How could that old man like someone that looked like Kaede?! It was scary!!

"Er… Mrs. Claus?" A young boy, who to his horror resembled Shippo, entered the room. "Santa is ready for the demon."

"The demon?!" Inuyasha snarled. "Is that what I'm called up here?!" the strange Shippo let out a cry of fear and ran out of the room.

"What does he mean?!" Inuyasha asked hotly. Mrs. Claus laughed lightly.

"Oh! That's right! You fell out of consciousness when he brought you up here!" Mrs. Claus exclaimed. "Didn't Sota tell you how Santa travels?" Once again, Inuyasha shook his head dumbly. "Well then. I guess you should see for yourself. Come on."

Mrs. Claus stood up, beckoning Inuyasha to come with him. The demon did as he was told, unsure of what would happen if he didn't obey.

Inuyasha was led through intricate, candy-coated hallways with funny midget people in strange uniforms walking this way and that. Some shot him strange looks, while others gossiped to each other.

"Stupid little kids…" Inuyasha growled. "You think they would've seen a demon before…"

"Oh, hush now, Inuyasha." Mrs. Claus snapped. We just have to go through one more room and we'll finally make it to the sleigh."

"A what?" Inuyasha was as confused as ever. The old woman chuckled lightly as they entered the next room. This one was filled with strange green plants covered in white berries.

"Um… what the hell is this stuff?" Inuyasha asked to nobody in particular.

"It's mistletoe." Mrs. Claus replied with a smile.

"Mistle-what?"

"Mistletoe." She repeated. "It's hung over doorways and on ceilings on Christmas. If a boy and a girl stand under it, they must kiss." Inuyasha grimaced and flattened his ears against his skull.

"And if it's two people of the same sex?" He asked warily. The Kaede-look-alike chuckled.

"Oh, we made up a new rule a few years ago that if two people of the same gender are caught under the mistletoe, you shake their hand and say something nice, such as: 'I like you as a friend' or 'you're a good person'." The demon nodded dumbly as he looked around. At least none of it was on the ceiling. Either way, he wanted out of there as soon as possible.

& & & & &

Kagome rested on the windowsill of her bedroom. Christmas eve with the family had gone by quite fast. She had gotten an adorable little plushie of a kitten, with large, green eyes and a fluffy striped tail. Kagome couldn't help but hold all night. It was too cute!

Holding her kitten closer to her she looked out at the city of Tokyo. Her eyes then fell upon the well house. Kagome let out a sigh.

"You know… having Inuyasha over for Christmas isn't such a bad idea…" She pointed out to herself. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?"

The schoolgirl bolted around. There stood Sota, cookie in hand.

"Do you think that maybe you could help me set up the milk and cookies? For old times sake?" Kagome smiled gently at her brother.

"Alright…" Kagome replied as she stood up. "I'll come." Sota smiled in thanks as he ran out of the room. Kagome followed close behind.

"Oh! Kagome watch out for the-"

"OWWW!!!"

"Truck…"

& & & & &

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Here he was… in a funny contraption called a sleigh that was going to be pulled by funny antlered animals that were supposed to fly. Was this old man a nut-job or what?!

Thousands of elves surrounded the sleigh, cheering the old man beside him on.

"Alright!!" Santa cried. The elves soon made a pathway in front of them.

"Ready, Inuyasha?" The demon nodded dumbly. "Hold on, then."

With the crack of a whip, the funny horse-like creatures started to move and with that, the sleigh started it's journey to the Higurashi household.

To Inuyasha's surprise, the sleigh _did_ fly! How, he didn't know, but boy was it exciting. He saw strange buildings and people of other races! Everything was so beautiful!

"Wow…" Inuyasha murmured, looking over the side. "I've never been this high in my life!" Santa merely chuckled. "So, how much further?" He asked, turning back to the old man.

"Well, we're in Tokyo now, so I'd say we're making pretty good time."

"How big is Tokyo, anyway?"

"Too big for my liking." Santa replied. "Tokyo is actually one of the largest cities in the world." He watched in amusement as Inuyasha looked at the city.

"Well, it's big enough… that's for sure…" Inuyasha muttered as he gazed upon the giant skyscrapers. Chris Kringle continued to chuckle at the demon's curiosity. "Hey…"

"Hmm?" The old man turned to Inuyasha, who had just started to sniff the air.

"Kagome's scent…" he murmured as he looked down at the streets. "We must be getting close. Santa nodded and started to bring the sleigh down. Inuyasha scanned the rooftops, trying to get a whiff of Kagome's scent once more.

"Hey… I think it's down-" Inuyasha was cut off when the sleigh made a steep dive.

"I know perfectly well where her house is!" The old man snapped.

_'This guy's insane!!!'_ Inuyasha's conscience screamed. _'As soon as the sleigh lands, run for the well. Kagome will probably kill you if she finds you in her house.'_

Just as the sleigh landed, Inuyasha made a run for it. He ran past Kagome's house and was right in front of the well house when…

"Oh no you don't!" The old man cried as he let out the shiny green ribbon once again. Inuyasha tripped and fell into the snow with a soft thud.

"Shit!"

& & & & &

A very tired, yet excited Sota crept down the stairs. Still holding his pillow from the night before, he entered the living room. It seemed normal… all except for one little thing.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Sota!" He cried. "You gotta get me out of here! That stupid old man you told me about forced me into your living room!!"

Sota stared at Inuyasha… not only because this was perfect proof that Santa was real, but because Santa had actually listened to him and given Inuyasha to Kagome for Christmas!

With that, Sota turned on his heel and sped up to Kagome's room.

"Sis! Sis! You gotta come see this!! We got a dog for Christmas!!"

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you talking about, Sota?" She asked, still half asleep. The grin on Sota's face became even wider.

"It's true!! Santa got us a real life dog!! Come see!" Sota pulled the exhausted teen out of bed and dragged her down the stairs.

"Okay, Sota… we're in the living room. Now where's the-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice! Looking down at the foot of the tree, her gaze fell upon the demon boy, tied up in green ribbons. His eyes had a look of frustration and embarrassment in them.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome crouched down to the demon's level. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Inuyasha snapped, struggling under the ribbons. "That stupid old man in the red suit tied me up in stupid magic ribbons and forced me here as a stupid CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!"

Kagome gaped. "S-Santa did this?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah… old man, white beard, red suit, funny hat, flying sleigh… that's him."

Kagome sat down on the floor completely. "He… he's real…" Sota snorted.

"Duh!" He cried. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kagome smiled as she untied the ribbon around Inuyasha.

"Thank you, Sota." She said happily. "I don't know what you wrote on that letter, but it proved that he was real."

"Oh, all I wrote was that you didn't believe in him anymore and you also wanted Inuyasha for Christmas." Sota piped up. Kagome blushed slightly and averted her eyes from Inuyasha, who seemed too pissed off to notice.

"So YOU did that?!" Inuyasha roared glaring at Sota. "Why you little…!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly -with a slight hint of venom-, pulling at one of his ears. "Why don't we let Sota open his presents _alone_?" Inuyasha noticed the cold glare she was giving him and nodded.

Kagome led Inuyasha up to her room. Just as she walked through the doorway, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome turned to him; curious about why he stopped. The demon was looking up a strange plant with small white berries hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she pulled him away.

"Inuyasha! Stay away from that!!" she cried, jerking him into the room. "Do you even know what that is?!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, it's mistletoe." He replied flatly. "It's used as a stupid excuse at Christmas to kiss someone without anybody really caring." He then took Kagome by the hand and pulled her under the plant once again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to him by the small of her back and kissed her softly. He kept his arm loose just in case she wanted to push away. Kagome stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

_'He… Inuyasha… he's KISSING me!!'_ Kagome thought frantically. She couldn't help but panic. It was all so new to her.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome didn't move away. Instead, she merely closed her eyes and kissed him back. Inuyasha placed his other hand at the base of her head, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart, smiling at one another.

"Marry Christmas, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kagome…" He replied, pulling her in for one more kiss.

End.

There! Done! Wow! I was actually working on this on Christmas day! Sorry it took so long to make. I had a couple cases of writers block, but I'm fine now.

Review please!! Oh! And Merry Christmas!! (or if ur Jewish, Happy belated Chanukah!!)


End file.
